Time For A Change
by Bass The Echidna
Summary: After being bullied and used by people in high school he get tired of it and decides to go on an adventure to change his life, what happens when its time for school and he appears with a new look and attitude and some other things that his friends didn't notice before. Drama, romance, love squares(yeah I just did that), EPIC FIGHTS, equals "A crazy time in High School."
1. Damaged

**HI Bass The Echidna here ready to put down another story for ya. This one will and all Tails. There gonna be drama, love squares, pranks(evil smile), EPIC FIGHTS, and most of all brotherly bond(awwww). I would also like to inform you that I do NOT own any of these characters Sega and sonic team does okay, now that we have that established ON WITH THE SHOW!**

**Time For A Change**

**May 31, 2142**

I can't believe I fell for it I should've listened why...why didn't I listen to my friends now I'm running out Mobius High School, running because the girl who I thought was my girlfriend was actually someones girl but not just someone this guy goes by the name of Scourge the hedgehog, the girl is a fox like me but without the two tails, she was a red fox that wears a red and orange jumpsuit that shows her legs her name is Fiona, Fiona Fox. I hate them, Fiona used me like a fool I was too blinded by love to even see it.

**Narrator POV**

Tails sad and broken hearted runs home, when he reaches his home in the Mystic Ruin he locks himself in his room and cries. While crying something in his head snaps causing him to stop crying, that's when he had decided to something that would change his life forever...Tails decided that he would run away and train himself to be strong so he could take care of the enemies that bully him and most of all protect those that he care about. In a flash, he hurries to his closet and packs all the things he would need, but that's when he decided to just leave with over 500 rings, his air gear, and the clothes on his back. When he was about to leave he heard a knock at the door. He rushes to the door to see all his friends there at his doorstep.

**Tails POV**

I take a deep breath and and open the door with a smile on my face. Hey guys what are you doing here? All of a sudden I am being given a death hug by Cream the Rabbit. "Tails we heard what happened to you in school are you okay, she asked me as if she was crying herself." Yes Cream I'm fine no need to worry about me okay. Then out of the blue I'm being pushed to the wall by Shadow the Hedgehog(a dark version and opposite of sonic whose always happy and cheerful and carefree). WHAT THE HELL SHADOW! I said furiously. "Don't act like it wasn't nothing I can see it in your eyes your hurting from this experience, there's no need to keep something so negative bottled up inside you,he said as if he was a wise monk giving advice." Hey where's sonic, I asked them? He went after Scourge said Amy. After saying that I lost my cool, WHY DOES HE DO THAT I DONT NEED HIM TO FIGHT MY BATTLES I CAN HANDLE THIS MYSELF! Everyone was surprised to see me angry like that, its not everyday that my friends see me angry at well...anything. So after talking to them for about 30 minutes I told them I was tired and needed to sleep so they left, truth be told I wasn't tired I just wanted sometime to myself so I can get ready for my trip around the world.

**June 01, 2142**

Its around 2 in the morning I'll all packed and ready to go but the question is am I really up to this, I don't wanna leave me friends behind their to important to me. I could just ask Shadow, Knuckles, and maybe Rouge to train me but Sonic might get in the way. So yeah I'm gonna go through with this with no regrets. As I walk out the door I place the letter I wrote on it so everyone would be able to see I then start running toward the cliff and as soon as I reach the end I jump off only to activate my air gear sending me off into the sky. As I look back and see my home from afar, "goodbye my wonderful home goodbye my friends I will return to you soon".


	2. He Ran, She Found

**I don't Own Tails or any other character Sega and Sonic Team does. If I own Sonic Team Knuckles would have a brother that helps him guard the Master Emerald and his name would be Bass hahaha.**

Time For A Change

**June 01, 2142**

**Narrator POV**

Hours pass as our hero Tails went off on his adventure, none of his friends realized that he was gone until one visit from Cream changed all of that.

**Cream POV**

What a wonderful day it is, Cream said walking down the road. I'm so glad its summer time and I don't have to go to school and deal with all those tests, exams, and homework. I wonder how Tails is holding up after...what he went through yesterday, how...how could someone be so cruel to someone so nice and then to go and use that person that's just so...evil. Maybe I should go see Tails, yeah I'll go see Tails and we can hangout together. Cream then started to take off into the sky using her ears to fly, ten minutes of fly and she finally reaches Tails doorstep only to see a letter on his door. Cream starts to panick after reading the letter, she then begins to bang furiously on the door hoping that this is just some joke that he's playing so he could work one of his inventions in his lab but sadly there was no answer. She begins to back away from the door sprint down the road with tears in her eyes and the letter in her hand. As she runs down the road she sees amy talking to sonic. AMY...SONIC! They turn around to see to they little rabbit friend in tears. Cream what's wrong are you alright, said a worried Amy. Yeah where's the fire Cream, said Sonic. Its Tails he's...gone! Gone what do you mean gone, are you sure he's not just stuck in his lab working on one of his crazy inventions? YES IM SURE HE'S GONE CAUSE HE LEFT THIS, she then hands the letter to Amy after she read it she passed it to Sonic and he read it. What are we going to do, asked Cream. I know what I'm going to do I'm going to find him and bring him home he probably left cause of what happened at school we have to confront him and help him through it even if it takes all summer, said a serious Sonic. Wait, said Amy, let's get everyone together so they can help look. Amy you do that I gotta find Tails he couldn't have gotten far, he then speed off leaving a trail of blue lights.

**Amy POV**

TWO HOURS LATER

After Amy and Cream rounded up everyone to help find Tails she explained the situation to them and show them the letter to read. Man I can't believe Tails just up and left us like that, said Knuckles the Echidna. I'm surprised that fox-boy would do something like that, he seems like the type to talk thing out with people before doing something like that, said Rouge the Bat. Hmpf I'm not surprised to say the least, if he's decided to go on a little trip to find himself then by all means fine by me, said Shadow the hedgehog.

**Cream POV**

HOW CAN YOU SAY THAT, said Cream! Cause its the truth its not like he can't handle himself, the way he flys his plane when he goes off to face Eggman in a sky battle says it all. But- but nothing, Shadow said interrupting Cream. Just let him go on his own, he said before walking to the door. Besides...I'm sure he will return to the girl he's been crushing on, as Shadow said that Creams cheek started to bright red matching Knuckles fur. When Shadow saw this he smirked at Cream then walked out the door going who-knows-where. Well I guess Shadow is right, what about Tails crushing on you, Rouge said interrupting and teasing Cream. N-n-no I'm talking bout the fact that Tails can take care of himself. Amy walks up to Cream and puts a hand on her shoulder and says, Cream all we can do is wait til he comes home and when he does...WELL BEAT HIM TO A PULP FOT LEAVING IN THE FIRST PLACE. This caused Cream to laugh breaking her out of her sad mood. Yeah Amy when he does well hurt him for leaving me...I-I mean us hehehe. Yeah ok said Amy. Tails make it home safe ok, Cream whispered as she was looking out the window.


	3. The Talk

**This chapter will be Shadow and Sonic talking about the situation and that's all ima say. Oh I don't own Sonic characters Sega and Sonic Team does.**

**Sonic POV**

Why Tails, why did u leave your big bro like that, we could've talked about this like how we always do, I have to find you so we can resolve this. Its been quite some time since he left Cream and Amy to go find Tails. He had traveled far and wide to find him but wherever he went he just couldn't find him. He was not about to lose hope, which is something he has plenty of, so he kept running until he saw something black standing in his way. When he came to sudden stop he saw it was his rival-friend Shadow the Hedgehog. Shadow what are you doing hear. Shadow got into his battle stance and said, I'm here stop you. Stop fooling around I need to find Tails, before he could sprint away he was hit right stomach by Shadow. Alright I play along, as he said those words he jump in the air doing a homing attack on to miss and hit a tree. When he got back on his feet he tired to do a spin dash attack again he missed and hit a tree. I'm just getting started, Sonic said before he charged at Shadow ready to attack him. Sonic threw three jab then turn to his to pull off a windmill but as soon as he noticed that Shadow was gone he started to hesitant. As he turned to try to find Shadow he heard something he thought he would never hear, Shadow laughing. What's so funny, asked the annoyed Sonic. The fact that your not fighting the way you normally do is whats funny to me. Listen I know you want best for Tails that's why I believe you should let him go off on this adventure, that is if you prefer to hurt him even more. You shouldn't worry bout him so much he was practically raised by you and look how he turned out he's one of the smartest person in well the world he'll return if not for you he'll return for the rabbit girl. Shadow I can't believe I'm saying this(sigh) your right its about time I let him be on his own, thanks Shadow. Just when Shadow was about to walk away Sonic hit Shadow in the back with a sonic spin dash. Now were even said the cocky Sonic. Yes we are even now I think its time to head back don't you, in a flash he was gone leaving a streak of black light. Okay race you back to back then Sonic leaves racing after Shadow in a streak of blue light.

**Well how I'm doing so far let me now okay. Peace.**


	4. Your Late

**Okay you know the drill I don't own Sonic characters blah blah blah sega and sonic team ON WITH THE SHOW. TO BE ANNOUNCED: After today I will not be marking down dates I'll on do important school dates and holidays like Thanksgiving and Christmas etc etc etc**

**August 18, 2142**

**Narrator POV**

Two months has passed since Miles Prower aka Tails went on his adventure now school has started and Sonic and all their friends are prepared for their senior year at Mobius High School theirs just one problem...**WHERE THE HECK IS TAILS!**

**Normal POV**

Cream what's wrong I thought you would be happy to be a senior, asked Amy. I am really I am its just...where the heck is tails, she screamed causing everyone in front of school to stare at her. Don't worry Cream Tails is coming you just gotta believe and have faith okay. But what if- Cream enough of the negative talk okay he gonna come today don't worry just remember what we talked bout okay, Amy said with a slight giggle. Yeah okay Amy thanks, said Cream. Oh look there's Sonic and everyone else let's go. They race to the gang, hey Sonic hey everybody, have Amy, they all said. So no sign of Tails yet, asked Cream? No sorry he's not here yet said Espio. I am confident that he will show up if not today then maybe tomorrow okay Creampuff, said Silver. Silver your so naive, said Blaze. Come on everyone we don't wanna be late on the first day, said Rouge. They soon make their way into the classroom lucky their all in the same advisory classroom. Okay people my name is Mr. Tanaka, foreign teacher and your advisory teacher. was a black Chinese cat with gray tips on his ears and wore a suit that kinda seem to show that he was a butler. Okay people row call, he called everybodys name a few people like the Babylon Rogue were absent when he got Tails name he looked up to see...that he was absent as well. Well now that we've gone through the roster I'd like to welcome you the senior of Mobius High back to school and hope you have a wonderful year filled with fun, excitement, and

**Knock Knock Knock**

Come in, said Mr. Tanaka. Everyones head shot up as soon as they saw the person they were waiting on Tails there leaning on the door with a cocky expression.

**Tails POV**

Sorry I'm late.


	5. Today Was A Good Day

**Well Tails has finally appeared whats going to happen now that he's back, where has he been, and what has he been doing for two months these questions will be answered as we progress through this story.**

**Cream POV**

TAILS! Um Ms. Cream please sit down and try not to interupt me again thank you. All eyes were on Tails. Ah Mr. Prower your just in time for my lecture here take a seat wherever you want. After about ten minutes everyone get there class schedules and they head off to meet there teachers for class that's when it happened, well well well look what we have here. All of a sudden kids from all around started to make a big circle blocking off any teachers that would try to get involved. And in the the middle I saw Tails with that mean fox girl Fiona and her sidekick Li Moon, those two are nothing but trouble for Tails. In the corner of my eye I could see Sonic and everyone else try to get to Tails to help him but failing thank to the students. As I look at Tails I could see something that freaked me out...he was...smiling.

**Tails POV**

Everything was going good until Fiona and her sidekick arrived. That just made today the best day ever. Now it time to see how much my training paid off. I start to walk in her direction with a smile on my face and a swag in my step. As I'm about to pass her the sidekick whistles to Fiona letting her know of my presence. In a flash shes I'm front of me and I'm surrounded by lots of students. Hi there Tails, she says in a flirtious tone. Hi Fiona how was your summer? It was great I did alot of shopping but that not the point you see I'm gonna need your help again to help me get my diploma so you know the drill okay, said Fiona. Then I thought her step sister is so smart why won't she ask her why me. Well Fiona that's a problem because I've decided NOT to help you. Aw come on Tails please for me, she then walks over to me wraps her tail around me and flirtiously rubs her finger on my chest. No I said slapping her hand away and walking away from her. I laugh cause I can hear her curse from far away. In a flash sonic and the other are next to me asking if I'm all right of course I tell them that I'm good then I off to my first class. Wouldn't ya know my day just got better. In my first class, which is Algebra 3, I sit next to Fiona Fox and if that wasn't good enough we have a test to take and ya know what Fiona is gonna wanna cheat, little does she know that I'ma let her cheat off of me and then confront the teacher.

30 minutes later

Okay class hand in your work and have a nice day, as I walk to he teachers desk I decided not to tell...cause I had gotten an idea on how I would get back at Fiona. So far the day went by smoothly no problems what so ever, I left school early because well, I just felt like it and the fact that I'm one of the smartest kids in school and have already advanced in most in my classes, I pretty much be in Algebra 3, Robotics, Engineering, and Automotive Technology. As I walk through the door and slam it shut I am greeted by my computer program Nicole. Hi Tails welcome home, she then walks up and kiss me on the cheek(she ALWAYS does that just to tease me), hey Nicole how ya doing? Fine since your here, she said in a flirtious tone. Nicole ya know I-shhh Tails theres no reason to explain how your day was and stuff, by the look on your face you had a great day now let go in the room and have time to ourselves.

Sigh, whatever Nicole. The moment the door closed that telled me my day was over and done with.


	6. Gangs, Clans, and Teams

**hello my adoring fans or fan welcome to ****_Time For A Change. This is my best story not compared to my other one but anyway I don't own Tails or any other Sega character._**

**Tails POV**

It was 3 in the morning when I got up, the first thing I saw was sleeping Nicole breathing on my naked chest. It felt good and I wanted to stay I'm bed but I had...things to do, things that would need my undivided attention. I can't reveal what I'm doing to anybody not even Nicole cause god knows she will bury me alive with her knowledge of words, when she gets angry she tends to scar me with her dictionary words, even if I happen to get her support she'll still scar me hehehe. Anyway I quietly raised her head and laid it on the closest pillow I can find. Phew that task is accomplished and now to head to my lab. Like a ninja I quietly crawled to my lab and closed the door. As I enter and close the door I that a look at all the planes I build, heck I even got Sonic's plane in my lab but that's not why I'm here, I'm here to work on a little project that came to mind on the day I returned from my adventure. Well I have 3 hours until school starts better get started.

**4 Hours Later**

Dammit, I said to myself quietly. Three hours and I still couldn't finish in time before school, man I must be slipping badly. And wouldnt you know as I'm walking to my locker I sudddenly end up on the ground and its all thanks to Fiona Fox and her step sister Li Moon, I still don't see how Li can hang with someone like her. Watch it ya two tailed freak, she said in an angry tone. S s sorry Fiona it won't happen again, I said in a fake scared manner. Knowing how slow and dumb she is I knew she would fall for it, good now she that it doesn't happen again ya hear and at the she made her way down the hall head to her next class or probably going somewhere to play hooky from class, I didn't care because sooner or later I was gonna get even. As I made my way to my first class Algebra 3 I decided to pick a seat next to my friend Cream. Me and her have been friends for a long time and I mean a LONG TIME. You can say I sorta have a crush on her but I'm still to shy to admit it to her maybe she doesn't like me anyway cause everytime I turn to look at her she looks out the window avoiding my eye contract. Sigh maybe its just mow meant to be. And from what we are learning in class today I could tell today was gone be a long...boring...day.

Finally its lunch time and I'm starved. Once I enter the cafateria I can see all the bad people from **Knothole Hoes(Sally, Mina,and Julie-Su), Babylon Rogues(Jet, Wave, and Storm), and Fiona's group Double Foxy Trouble(Fiona and Li Moon) **to the good guys _**Team Sonic(me, Sonic,and Knuckles), Team G.U.N.(Shadow and Rouge), Team Chaotic(Vector, Espio, and Charmy), and Team Rose with of course there new member (Shade the Echidna, Amy, and Cream). **_But wait why do I have some strange feeling like I'm missing something something important, as I was busy in my thoughts I was suddenly tripped up and on the floor in a matter of seconds. Well well well look what we have its fox trot the nerd, he turned around to see a green hedgehog and standing next to him is a red fox. Wassup wuss how doing still getting hump in the back by my copycat hahahahah. Scourge I didn't see you there ah-hehehe. What was that you little runt! Said Scourge. Nothing I'm not saying anything Scourge. Leave him alone Scourge, all of a sudden Sonic was next to me looking quite angry at Scourge. Well well well if it isn't Blue Boy coming to rescue his boyfriend, as Sonic was about to confront Scourge, I stopped him and told him let's head to class. While we were walking away we could here Scourge...laughing at us. You okay buddy, he asked me worried. Sonic...I'm fine its just...I'm not a little kid anymore so there's no reason for you to help me with all my problems okay. Sigh, I know Tails I know I'm trying okay, said a depressed Sonic. Sonic I'm fine now let's go have lunch. As usual school was good...man am I glad tomorrow is Friday._**  
**_


	7. Joy and Some Past Feelings

**This chapter here is what I like to call the "Special Star Chapter" people. In these chapters ANYTHING can happen(these chapters are filled with pranks and-what-not) ENJOY!**

**Tails POV**

Well its Friday and of course school went by really quickly, er what I mean is if you call yourself getting early out and leaving during the early half of school then well hey that's leaving school early. Anywho I home working on my projects in my lab and I believe Nicole is upstairs watching TV, if not that she's trying to figure out what it is I'm making but she will never no because I installed a firewall in my lab to prevent her from entering my room, she can't even use my hand scanner to enter my room. This project has really done a number on my rest and relaxation time, it even messes with my flying time. I'm not worried though cause once its done I'll have my time back and it also benefit me and make me stronger. As I continue my work I decide to put on some music and have it on full blast cause let's be honest whose gonna hear it I'm the only one that lives up here in the Mystic Ruins. I turn on the radio to find that **T****ime of Dying by Three Days Grace **is playing so I decide to sing along with the song since it appears that I finished my project and I'm really excited to try it out tonight.

_Music Plays _

**_On the ground I lay_**

**_Motionless in pain _**

**_I can see my life flashing before my eyes_**

**_Did I fall asleep_**

**_Is this all a dream _**

**_Wake me up, I'm living a nightmare_**

**_I will not die(I will not die)_**

**_I WILL SURVIVE!_**

**_I will not die, I'll wait here for you_**

**_I feel alive, when your beside me_**

**_I WILL NOT DIE, I'll wait here for you _**

**_In my time of dying_**

**_On this bed I lay_**

**_Losing everything_**

**_I can see my life passing me by _**

**_Was it all too much_**

**_Or just not enough_**

**_Wake me up, I'm living a nightmare_**

**_I will not die(I will not die)_**

**_I WILL SURVIVE!_**

**_I will not die, I'll wait here for you_**

**_I feel alive when your beside me_**

**_I will not die, I'll wait here for you_**

**_In my time of dying_**

**_Meanwhile..._**

**_Nicole POV_**

**"**Why does he have to play that music so loud, doesn't he now that loud music is bad for your hearing", said Nicole. "If he hadn't place a firewall preventing me from I would've gone down there and give him a piece of my mind, sigh, oh well I guess."

**Knock**

**Knock **

**Knock**

She looks through the keyhole to see that it is Fiona Fox. "Oh no its that girl that broke Tails heart what do I do?" Do I answer the or do I just ignore her and hope she goes away? Tails I know your in there I can hear the loud music open the door. DAM! Okay looks like I have to open the door but if I'm gonna play this right then I'm gonna need a disgise. In an instant use her nano powers to create a maid outfit(that wasn't too slutty) so that she would look as if she works for Tails. She opens the door smiling happily at the person on the other side of the door. "Hello madame how may I help you,"I said kindly. Um hello is Tails here? She asked as trying to play innocent. "Why yes Mr. Tails is downstairs in his lab working on some of his latest projects, please follow me to the lab if you don't mind". Not at all, she said. As we got closer and closer to the lab the music got louder and louder and LOUDER til it hurt our ear when we got to the lab door. As I was about to knock on the door I realized that it was cracked open just a little bit so I turned around and told her to just walk right in and that he's most likely in the hangar working on his planes. She nodded and left me to think about what it is that Tails is working on. As she walks into the lab she sees Tails dancing while doing an air guitar, this causes her to laugh but not loud enough so that he would hear her. But it was too late, all it took was a twitch of the ear and Tails instantly turned around to find Fiona laughing at his current position.

**Tails POV**

OH MAN HOW HUMILIATING CAN A GUY GET! Not only was i acting like a fool but i was acting like a fool in front of Fiona. In a flash of speed he turned the radio and hastly rushed in front of her. Fiona um...hehehe...h-how long have you been there? Well, she said scratching her cheek, I think it was right when you started doing air guitars. Aw man how humiliting...anyway what are you doing here, as a matter of fact how the hell did you find out where I live? Well it wasn't easy, said Fiona, I did a lot of asking around and I finally got a lead of where you live so I checked it out and well here I am, but that's not important right I need you to do my project for chemistry class okay. Yeah sure whatever Fiona just leave the details on my lab desk over there and I'll get started on it tomorrow. Oh your the best Tails if there's any-

STOP! Just stop it Fiona, don't and I mean it, DONT EVER talk to me like that, Tail said furiously. I'm not stupid to fall for your little flirtatious get up again. Oh Tails come on it was just a little joke, said Fiona. Yeah whatever. Tails then walks upstairs heading to the living room to watch TV. Once turning on the TV he looks over her left to see Fiona sitting down and come closer to me. I put my hand in front of her to block her path. Um Fiona, what are you doing? Well, she said scratching her head, its kinda cold and I thought that maybe you could wrap me in your arms and tails...like how we use to do when we were together.

_Those words...they echoed through my head...meaningless words...when we were together...when we were together...when...we...were...TOGETHER!_

Hehehe when we was together right Fiona. She smiles at me while nodding yes. Well Fiona, did you forget? She tilts her head confused then says forget what. That really set me off I mean how can she forget that our relationship...was nothing but a lie. "Well then let me remind you since you seem to forgot. As I get up off the couch I take her up and pull her close to me imediatly I push her up against the front door and I whisper these words in her ear,"All I did is was use you to get what I want I don't love you and I never will." And in a flash of speed I open the door and push her out but not before saying these last few words,"never come by my house again". As I close the door I gave her one of the coldest stares I could muster up and you know what it felt good that I did that to her. Before I could even sit down my cellphone rings, I check the caller id to see its Amy...I wonder what see want, so I answer.

**Tails: Hello**

**Amy: TAILS THANK GOODNESS COME TO THE HOUSE ASAP ITS CREAM SHE...(click)**

**Tails: Cream what's wrong with Cream...Amy AMY!**h

Somethings wrong with cream I wonder if she's at Amys house I gotta go see don't worry cream I'm on the way!


	8. Party--Training Day

**I do not own any of Sonic Character in this story, Sega and Sonic Team owns them.**

**I would like to apologize to my fans and readers I haven't been updating this story lately I've been busy on my oc character story and a story for Mephiles at the same time I'll make it up to y'all by updating this story. Also I would like to dedicate this chapter to Snow the Werefox thanks and I hope you like this chapter.**

**Tails POV**

"So here I am running as if my life depended on running to the girl I have a crush on girl because I was told that she was in trouble. So again here I am running to reach her running through the forest, hooping on tree branches as if I was a ninja, and flying as if i was a bird." I arrived to Amy's house to find that she's outside. "Amy is Cream okay where is she now? She's inside please hurry inside Tails, she said as if she was crying for a long time." I burst throught the doors only to find the whole house is pitch black. Before I could even say a single word, the light were suddenly turned on that's when I saw something that almost made me break down in tears, it was my friends underneath a welcome home sign. I couldn't believe they through me a welcome home party or a party for that matter I thought they were glad that I was at least home and not off somewhere on an adventure like Sonic. So I thanked them and then of course we laughed well except Shadow but he did give a smirk look and well that's all that mattered. Rouge had gotten us a lot of games to play but one in particular was Mario Kart on the Wii, that's when Rouge that it would be good to make the game interesting.

"A bet? Yes a bet what do you guy think about that? Said Rouge. And of course we agreed to the terms. When we asked what Rouge wanted she shugged it off like it was nothing but we knew it was something." Okay the race was really close with me having Luigi, Sonic having Mario, Shadow having Bowser. So of course the it was a close call I mean really close but just as Cream who was using Princess Peach was about she and everyone else was struck by lightning, shrinking us small and causing us to move slow. And just in the nick of time Rouge sped right past us winning the race. Man was we struck with fear, well almost everyone. Knuckles fainted and well Shadow was well being Shadow everyone else was hanging there head low feeling the shame of lost and nervous as to what Rouge would make us do.

**Rouge POV**

"Well I won the race so now you guys have to do me a favor. And what would that be, said Sonic. This, she pulls a flyer that shows Mobius High School Annual Talent Show, I want you guys to be in the talent show. Hmmm this doesn't have to to do with Sally going as High school President does it? Said Shadow. Of course this does she thinks she can rule this school not in this world. Well you got our vote right Silver...SILVER! Huh were you saying Blaze? Your so naive Silver. Love you to Blaze." Silver leans over and gives Blaze a kiss on the check causing her to glow bright red and everyone to awwww them. "So can I count on you guys. And of course we all agreed to help out but that wasn't the worse to come later before we left the party she told us that SHE would be picking the songs that we would be singing, Sonic fainted, Silver flew away screaming with of course a nervous Blaze on his tail, Shadow was well Shadow, Amy and Cream were nervous and excited at the same time, Knuckles totally lost it and demaned an explaination in which he furiously banged on Rouge's door which was a big mistake cause Knuckles ended up with getting his butt kicked by Rouge, and me...we'll I don't know what to feel maybe I could use this as an advantage to help the students at school see that I've changed wither way were all in this together."

**Tails POV**

"It was 9 o'clock at night when I went to sleep and 3 o'clock in the morning when I got up. I ts time...time for me to show everyone I'm not to be picked on or used or whatever its time to train with the inventions I created." Tails get out of bed and walks downstairs to his basement which is right underneath his hanger. As he pushes the keys in the keypad he opens the door to reveal a large room with lots of equipment, blueprints, and unfinished inventions. As Tails enter this hidden room the first thing he grabs in his plasma wrist blaster which is on the desk covered with most of his unfinished inventions. In the far left corner were to pods. After typing in a couple of passwords it opens leting out the steam inside. Throught the thick steam two pair of eyes could be seen, one orange and one purple. "System Analysis scan show that you two are finally awake and ready to go, everything seems to be working properly. Hello I am your creator Miles Prower, but you can call me Tails actually I PREFER you call me Tails, now come forth and reveal yourselfs to me." It took a few minutes but then as the steam from the pods cleared Shadow Android and Metal Knuckles was right in front Tails ready and waiting to accomplish any task they would be given. "Okay your system seems fine are you ready because your for and only task is to train me to become stronger is that clear? Yes Master Tails." Said Android Shadow and Metal Knux. Tails sweatdrops. "Hey none of this Master business okay just Tails okay? Hmph...fine," said Android Shadow. "Tails huh sure whatever," says Metal Knux as he shrugs his shoulders. "Wow I wonder if I add too much of there personalitys." Tails thought. "Oh I almost forgot here Android Shadow take this Chaos Emerald and warp us to a location of your choosing make sure its a place that would help me with my training." Tails tosses the emerald to Android Shadow, he catches it and the emerald starts to glow. "Okay I found us a desent place to train at but...before we head over I would like to remind you that your training will be so bone breaking, so horrible, that you might wanna give up and quit neither me or Knux will not show you any type of mercy or pity...do I make myself clear or is this to much to handle?" Android Replied. "Hehehe let's het this show on the road, I'm ready for anything you can throw at me." Android nods his head then uses Chaos Control to warp us to the...Green Hill Zone. "Your training will begin here, while you we taking in your surrounding I took the opportunity to bring us some equipment that we will need to train you with, how about we start with a sparring match...go ahead Knux. In an instant Metal Knux charges at Tails ready to beat the kit into the ground. Knux throw a right hook at Tails only to have ducked and then roll backwards, Tails then jumps in the air and try to land a axe kick to Knux head except Knux had already knew this so he grabbed him by the legs and with a full force slammed him into the ground. Tails slowly gets up but as he makes it to his toes Knux appears in a flash of speed and delivers a painful punch to the gut, he then hit tails with a barrage of fists to Tails face, after about 5 minutes Tails ends up on the ground hurt and in a lot of pain. "Okay that enough", Android replied. Knux instant backs off this sits down with his legs crossed and his head down as if he had shut down. "That excerise was to demostrate what pain is, not saying havent experienced it but one can never be too sure anyway get back on your toes we still got some work to do," said Android Shadow. After a few minutes Tails is back on his feet but he is struggling to stand up. "As you know your not really strong, bright yes, but stong no, you have strength within you, all you need to do is learn the how's and where. I'm the how and as to where...well its that blaster on your arm and the strength in your tails", said Android. "My...tails, wait your saying my tails has more strength then me." Android nods yes. "And that is what well will be doing for the next couple of weeks working on your tail muscle, strength, and endurance. I bet with your Tais you could tear through some or maybe all of Eggmans robots if you know how to use the properly. Your tails are your biggest weapons other than your blaster which we will work on that too but later so now that we touched points on where your training will be LETS BEGIN! Says Androids.

16 Hours Later

"We are outside my house...well I am I was told to walk while Android and Metal Knux head home to power down for today. Anyway training today was hard work, espcially since were working on strengthing my tails. I've also been able to use them as shields to block certain hits, though I still have a long way to go and training is only gonna get worse. I've even put together this move that while I have the opponent in hold I can grab the arms and legs with my tails and possibly throw them or slam them to the ground or into object, this move has a lot of kinks in it but I know I'll be able to get this move down." As Tails is not far from his home he notices two objects at his doorstep as he gets closer he realizes that the two people at his door was none other than Cream and Charmy. "Shot its Cream...and Charmy. If they see me like this Cream will get really worried and emotional, I better hide before they spot me." Tails then jumps into the closest bush he could find to escape being caught by the rabbit and the bee. About 10 minutes later they take off into to the sky leaving what appears to be a note on his door. "Phew...their gone and by the looks of things they appeared to be heading to Ms. Vanillas house." Tails grabs the note and as he walks through the door, but as soon as he opens the door he see an angry Nicole in front of him ready to scold him and put him in his place. But instead she walks up to him and hugs him instead which shocks him to say the least. "Tails now know what you have been working om all this time, and even thoughi disapprove of this method all I want you to do is be safe, promise me you won't work to hard." Nicole says in a worried tone. "Nicole I promise I won't overexert myself, now can you run me some bath water please." Nicole nods yes then heads to the bathroom to start the bath water. While the water is being put in the tub Tails takes the time to read Cream's note:

_Dear Tails,_

_"Hi Tails its me Cream I wanted to hangout with you today but you wasn't home althought I peeked in your garage to see if the Tornado was still parked inside and it was,sorry bout peeking, anyway you must be out getting some metal scrap for the new plane your probably gonna build so I'll see you later."_

_Sincerly_

_Cream the Rabbit_

_P.s. Charmy says hi._

Before Tails could put the note down on the coffee table he took notice that there was a word scratched out before sincerly. "Hmmm I wonder what see scratched, must have been grammar error oh well...I guess. The bath water should be ready by now I better go check." Tails walk down the hall and into the bathroom only to find Nicole in the tub. "Nicole what the heck thats my bath water! Yeah I know that Tails so come on in there enough room for both of us." Nicole replied. "Sigh fine but NOOO funny business okay? Whatever you say Tails." Nicole said with a pouty sad face.

**Hi everyone I hope you like this chapter I really worked hard on it. Hit the reviews and tell me how I did. Onve again I dedicate this chapter to Snow the Werefox.**

**Hehe I bet you didn't see me using Android Shadow and Metal Knux as Tails personal trainers kinda unexpected, well just to be clear there's more where that came up.**

**Peace**


End file.
